My Guardian Angel
by A v e m a r i a xo
Summary: [DROPPED - may consider picking up again] I could only watch him from above, from, behind, from everywhere but in front of him. / I could only watch as she would always put herself in front of me, I could only watch as she would exchange her life for mine. / SasukexSakura


_I was 'created' to withstand any situation that occurs. I was 'built' to be the perfect shield that no one could penetrate through. I was 'forged' to be the sharpest and deadliest weapon that would kill._

_I was simply, in **his** words ;_

* * *

**my g u a r d i a n angel**

_' I will never let you fall_ ,  
_I'll stand up with you forever_ ,  
_I'll be there for you through it all_ ,  
_Even if saving you sends me to h e a v e n '_

* * *

_**March 27, **_**(00:00:00:01)**

_"I'm so sorry Sakura, please forgive father!"_

_The little girl merely smiled at her father, "Don't worry father! Just come home soon!"_

_The man smiled and embraced his child, "You are becoming more and more like your mother each day."_

_"That means every time I want to see mother I just have to look in the mirror right?" The little girl beamed._

_The man chuckled lightly, "Yes, and every time I want to find my happiness, I just have to look at you."_

_Sakura pouted, "Is mother your only happiness?"_

_"No," The man smiled as he patted the girl's head, "I mean, you are my happiness. You are mine and your mother's."_

_The little girl smiled as her father kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I promise to come home soon."_

**(00:54:12:31)**

_"Father you promise to come home on time tomorrow right?"_

_"Yes, how could I ever miss the chance to finally get to sleep in?"_

_"Father!"_

_"Just kidding! Of course I will, it's my little princess' birthday."_

_Another man stood beside father looking apologetically at the little girl, "Sorry that I'm taking your father for the day."_

_Sakura merely shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry Lord Uchiha!"_

_The man smiled as he patted the girl's head, "Fugaku is fine."_

_"Yes sir!"_

**(01:30:47:38)**

_The little girl smiled and waved as her father walked out the door, following Uchiha Fugaku and that was when she lost sight of him as he closed he door behind them._

_"Are you okay?"_

_Sakura turned around and blinked before smiling, "Why wouldn't I be, Sasuke?"_

_The little boy merely stared at her before taking her hand and_—

_(because he knew)_

_holding it tightly with his_—

_(she was lonely)_

_as her facade was finally breaking_—

_(and all he wanted to do)_

_and tears were threatening to fall down her rosy cheeks_—

_(was to hold her tightly against him)_

_because all she wanted_—

_(because all he could ever ask for)_

_was to stay by him._

_(was to keep her by his side)_

**(04:42:36:36)**

_"Thank you Sasuke." she said quietly as she leaned back.  
_

_"Hn." his arms around her tightened as he felt her lean back._

_The maids were bustling about to finish their chores and the gardeners were raking leaves that had fallen from the tall and proud trees. Though of course they would steal glances at the two children and smile to each other knowing that the two of them were enjoying their moment together._

**(06:32:34:43)**

_"Young Master." a butler had whispered quietly to the young boy who had just woken up from his nap and blinked before staring up at the butler, "It's time for your evening meal."_

_Sasuke merely nodded but showed no signs of moving from his current position. The butler merely smiled, "I'll bring you a blanket." in which Sasuke nodded in thanks as he held the sleeping girl in his arms closer to keep her as warm as possible while she was still sleeping._

**(20:49:51:09)**

_"Sakura."_

_The said girl looked up from her position and blinked innocently up at the boy who had a towel draped over his head as he was currently drying it, "Yes?"_

_"Go take a bath."_

_The girl blinked before looking down for a second, "Just a while longer, please?"_

_Sasuke merely sighed before sitting down beside her, "Just a while longer." In which she smiled brightly at him before she began giggling as she watched the youngest child of the Uchiha family struggle with drying his hair._

_"You really can't do simple things on your own." Sakura smiled before getting up from her position, moving to stand in front of the boy and gently removing his hands and replacing them with her own before drying his hair.  
_

_"Hn." _

**(23:56:32:08)**

_"Yes father?" the boy said quietly on the phone as he watched Sakura spin around in circles._

_He watched as she waved at him happily._

_"I understand father."_

_And he made a move to follow her—_

_"I'll do my best."_

_because he knew he would—_

_"May I request something?"_

_do whatever it takes to—_

_"Let her stay by my side."_

_make her happy._

**(23:57:40:37)**

_Sakura giggled as she smiled when he finally caught up, "Took you long enough! Who are you talking to on the phone?"_

_He didn't even say a word._

_He didn't dare say a word._

_He didn't want to say a word._

_He couldn't._

_How could he when he **knew**._

**(23:58:58:48)**

_All he could do was hand her the phone and watch__—_

_"Hello?"_

_as he knew her carefree face__—_

_"Oh! Hello Lord Uchiha!"_

**(23:59:08:34)**

_would turned into something__—_

_"Yes yes, I'm sorry, I meant Fugaku. Me? I'm feeling great! How about you?"_

**(23:59:57:49)**

_that he would never want to see__—_

_"Oh? How's my father?"_

**(23:59:36:32)**

_because all he ever wanted__—_

_"W-what?"_

**(23:59:54:24)**

_was to keep this person happy__—_

_"N-no.. no no no.."_

**(23:59:55:03)**

_but all he could do right now__—_

_"Your lying!"_

**(23:59:58:16)**

_was watch her fall__—_

_"N-no!"_

**(23:59:59:08)**

_and embrace her tightly__—_

_"N-NO! FATHER!"_

**(23:59:59:59)**

_while taking in her pain, taking in her tears, sharing the agony with her._

_"You are my happiness, mine and your mother's."  
_

**_March 28, _(00:00:00:00)**

* * *

**_Ten Years Later.._**

"Lord Uchiha!"

"Sir, Please look this way at the camera!"

"Lord Uchiha, you have inherited the right in ruling this country, Congratulations! Will you be getting married and have children anytime soon?"

A simple conference, yet there were always so many questions that made the word 'simple' always seem 'difficult'.

Glaring slightly, "I have come to the understanding that I will be taking over my father's reign over Japan. And I will succeed in ruling Japan, without having these useless questions that has nothing to do with the conference. I _will_ surpass my father. My personal life issues has nothing to do with anything here. This conference is dismissed."

The reporters merely flinched at his tone of voice as they knew he was the Lord of their country now and he was well known for his cold and merciless personality making those underneath him shiver in fear.

Sasuke scowled lightly as he disappeared from the crowd's view and walked down the halls followed by his secretary and advisor, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru, "My Lord, was it necessary to lash out onto your own people?"

"I did not lash out Nara."

"Well you certainly left me a handful to do, suddenly dismissing a conference like that." Shikamaru sighed as he mumbled his favorite word, "Troublesome."

"The conference was a waste of my time and efforts, I did not come here just to simply answer about my personal affairs."

"Yes I agree some of the questions weren-"

"Hyuuga." Sasuke cut him off as they suddenly came to a stop as well.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Just take me back to my office."

"Certainly, My Lord."

* * *

As soon as the Overlord stepped out of the building they had just came from he moved his head slightly to the left as a bullet came flying pass him.

Immediately three guards came out from their positions and covered the Overlord. It was one of the bodyguard teams that he, himself picked out which consisted of, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. The three which were well known to be the best team of trio also known as Hebi, "WHOSE THERE?"

"Karin, you idiot, use your eyes not your mouth!"

However_—_

"Shut it fish head!"

"My, my, do you two ever stop fighting? I'm beginning to feel sorry for Juugo."

_—_his all time person he would trust and give his life for was her and only her.

Juugo looked up and smiled lightly, "Sakura."

A pink haired petite figured girl was currently flat on her stomach on the balcony right above where the trio was covered by pots of plants with a Steyr HS.50 aimed towards the building's roof right across from them, "My Lord?"

Sasuke glanced up towards the hidden person before smirking, "Nail him down, Karin and Suigetsu prepare to grab him."

"As you wish, My Lord." The three of them chorused together before Sakura had pulled the trigger of her rifle and the silent bullets whizzed pass above them and hitting their target's knee caps and shoulders while the duo had disappeared in a flash.

"Target down."

"You never cease to amaze me, Sakura." Juugo grinned.

A rustle of leaves were heard before you could see the figure of the pink-haired girl standing tall with the sniper lifted up, "Sniping is my speciality." She grinned before jumping down from the balcony and landing gracefully before high-fiving the orange-haired male.

"Sakura."

Said girl's name turned around, smiled and bowed, "My Lord, are you hurt?"

Sasuke took her arm as he examined her, "I should be the one asking that." In return he only received a soft smile and a three-sixty turn, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Thank you for your hard work again, Sakura." Neji said.

Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at him, "Hard work? I think its the other way around Neji, you got the harder side of the job!"

"Tch, troublesome." muttered the high IQ advisor. Sakura could only smile, "Don't worry Shikamaru! I didn't forget you."

_"Yo! we caught the criminal!" _Suigetsu's voice was heard throughout everyone's ear piece and in the background they could hear the cursing of a certain red haired female.

_"Shut up you stupid fish head! And Sakura," _The rest of the group looked at each other before grinning and smirking as they could hear Suigetsu complain about the nickname, _"I don't think this man could ever walk again, you annihilated his legs."_

At this everyone looked at the girl who had the rifle strapped onto her back, she laughed nervously, "Oops?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Shikamaru twirled a pencil in his hand as he was currently leaning against the wall of the Overlord's office, "He invited you to his wedding?"

Nod.

"And you, Overlord of Japan, Uchiha Sasuke is planning on going?"

Nod.

"You do realize this would probably be out in newspaper that the Overlord of the country is attending a wedding."

Nod.

"And you do realize that there will be people after you."

Nod.

"Troublesome and you want me to ask her to come?"

Pause.

Nods.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'll tell her."

Nods.

"I can't believe the oh-so-mighty Overlord can't even ask himself."

Glare.

"Maybe we should get Neji to teach you some vocabulary as well."

Scowl.

"Can I ask her later?"

Death Glare.

"Alright, alright, I'm going."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Yea Shikamaru?" Sakura didn't even glance up as she was currently cleaning off her Steyr HS.50 and reloading the guns in her gun case which consisted of : SIG-Sauer P239, Glock 26, IMI Uzi and a Heckler & Koch G36C.

The genius glanced at the gun case and sighed, "You are one scary innocent women," In which he received a grin, "He needs you to attend a wedding with him."

"A wedding?"

"Shocking isn't it?"

Sakura placed her rifle down as she went and grabbed another gun from her case to clean, "Depends on whose wedding it is."

"Uzumaki's."

"Uzumaki?"

"Yea, Uzumaki Naruto, part of the Uzumaki Corps that has been kindly providing the vehicles we've been using. It's probably going to big, we need you to attend the wedding with the Lord as a partner."

"Mm, seems interesting enough. I guess I won't be able to take my baby will I?" Sakura pouted as she held her Steyr HS.50 close to her.

Shikamaru sighed, "Unfortunately no, I don't think it would be easy to hide something that large in your purse or in your dress anyways."

"Fine fine, I'll be ready tomorrow morning."

"You're reliable as always, Sakura. And don't worry, Team Hebi will also accompany you two disguised as waiters and waitress."

The sound of a gun reloading echoed throughout the steel-made room, "Fair enough. Mission accepted."

* * *

The clicking noise of heels were heard as three figures walked down the hallway, "This outfit is ridiculous."

"Now now, don't be so mean. It's his wedding so he has the right to decide what his employees wear." Suigetsu tightened the tie around his neck as they continued down the halls towards the main room.

"Does it _have_ to be orange though?" The red headed women swore she was going to burn this outfit as soon as this was all over with.

Juugo blinked as he raised an arm up to touch his carrot-colored hair, "What's wrong with orange?"

Karin pushed her glasses up slightly, "There's nothing wrong with it Juugo, but I have _never _in my life planned to wear orange yet here I am wearing this color that does _not_ match me at all!"

"Would it make you happy if I said it looked good on you?"

"Thanks, but deep down I know your thinking otherwise Juugo."

Juugo merely chuckled, "It isn't that bad, I mean you only have the shirt that's orange, the vest, skirt and bow-tie is black."

"And thank god for that. If this entire outfit was orange I definitely would shoot someone right now."

Suigetsu merely laughed, "I'm pretty sure you'd shoot anyone either way."

"Shut up fish head."

* * *

"My Lord, I apologize for the wait."

Sasuke looked up only to have his eyes widened by a fraction for less than a second because_—_

"Do I look okay?"

_—_standing before him was a pink-haired angel whose hair was curled nicely, bangs brushed to one side with a flower pin pinning them to hold it in place though a few strands were falling out of place_—_

"..."

"Do I look suitable to be your partner?"

_—_but it looked natural and her strapless red ball gown that seemed to hug her petite waist perfectly made her look even more_—_

"You look fine."

_—_perfect in his eyes.

And he watched her eyes lightened up and a smile adorned her face as he offered his arm to her.

* * *

As Sasuke and Sakura made their way through the crowd towards the newly wedded couple. The partner of the Overlord could hear the whispers of the crowd surrounding them as they stared.

_"Oh my, our Lord is here!"_

_"I would've dressed nicer if I knew the Overlord was attending this wedding!"_

_"Whose that women beside him?"_

_"She looks too plain to be the Lady of our Overlord!"_

_"How dare she keep him all to herself!"_

_"She couldn't be his wife, could she?"_

_"No way, we would know if he was married or not!"_

Sakura sighed as they continued their way to the crowd before finally stopping in front of a back-turned figure who had a glass of wine in his hand and his partner had her arms around his unoccupied one. She could immediately tell it was the bride and groom when they were both wearing white.

"Dead-last."

The pink-haired girl watched as the bride and groom turned around before the blonde-haired man grinned widely, "Hey you bastard!" However her eyebrows began to furrow themselves together when she watched the groom raise his fist with the same gesture of punching someone. Immediately Sakura prepared herself to break the guy's arm if she had to. But what surprised her was her Lord raising his fist as well and watching them punch fists as if it was a close-bond greeting they had which was probably true. Seeing as there were no danger Sakura sighed inwardly as she put up with the friendly face again.

"Thanks for coming Sasuke."

"Hn. I had to see for myself if you were actually getting married."

"You think I wouldn't?"

"Who knows."

"Why you, go to he_—_" The groom stopped himself as he finally noticed Sakura before grinning widely that it would put the Cheshire cat in shame, "Wow, so your not gay?" Immediately he received a death glare but the groom simply laughed, "Just kidding," The groom offered his hand towards Sakura as she blinked, "I'm Uzu_—"_

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura smiled as she shook his hand.

"Oh ho ho, so I'm this famous already?"

"Maybe you are, after all My Lord has been speaking fondly of you ever since you invited him to the wedding." She swore she could feel the glare from Sasuke but it was the least she could get after all he dragged her to come here. Well technically he didn't but it counted. And one of the things Sasuke and Sakura had in common was definitely the disliking large gatherings.

"Never knew you were this fond of me you bastard."

"Hn. Shut up dead-last," he turned towards the quiet women standing beside Naruto, "Congratulations on your wedding Lady Uzumaki."

The women beside Naruto blushed before smiling softly, "Thank you, Lord Uchiha, it's an honor to have the Overlord at our wedding." The bride bowed before smiling again.

Sasuke merely shook his head, "No need to be so formal Lady Uzumaki, it is after all your special day." In which he received a soft smile and nod.

This time Sakura offered her hand to the bride, "I apologize for being so rude! I'm Sakura, congratulations on your wedding!"

"Oh, no, pardon my rudeness, I'm Hyu_—_"

"Uzumaki!"

"Don't cut her sentence off idiot."

"Shut up chicken-hair." which earned him a death glare and of course the groom laughed it off.

The bride merely giggled at their conversation before shaking Sakura's offered hand, "I'm Uzumaki Hinata, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura, thank you for coming to our wedding."

Naruto gestured towards the pianists who began playing a soft melody. The blonde-haired man placed down his wine glass he had before offering his hand to this newly wedded wife, "May I have the honor of dancing with you, Lady Uzumaki?"

Hinata blushed a deep red tomato color before nodding shyly and taking his hand. Immediately the crowd had moved and created a large circle for the newly wed to dance around. In the background they could hear the whistles and cheers of their friends. The crowd watched happily and cheered the two on as they continued to dance as if they were absorbed into a world with only the two of them.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of Sakura which she blinked at before glancing upwards towards the Overlord, "Shall we dance?" Sakura's smile brightened as she nodded and taking his hand she let him lead them towards the dance floor.

_"Oh my, Our Lord is dancing!"_

_"Just who is that women beside him?"_

_"Is that Our Lady?"_

_"No way!"_

_"She's too plain!"_

_"I think she looks perfect the way she is!"_

Sakura sighed inwardly as she could hear the verbal war going on between the haters and lovers they were currently having. She watched as the other guests had all grabbed a partner and began dancing to the soft melody of the piano and she could see that Team Hebi had formed a large triangle formation surrounding her and Sasuke, though they were all far apart to even be able to tell unless you had either knowledge of who they were and what they were actually doing or a hawk's eye view of the scene.

_(She was dancing)_

Finally, the pink-haired girl returned her gaze to the Overlord's deep onyx colored eyes, his eyes stared deeply into hers as if he had never stopped looking at her. This caused Sakura to blush deeply and hide her face into his chest, though she shifted slightly so she could see over his shoulder. Seeing her actions cause Sasuke to smirk lightly as he placed his head onto her head and breathed in her sweet scent.

From the corner of Sakura's eyes she caught the glimpse of an object outside the roof's windows, her eyes narrowed and she maneuvered Sasuke into spinning her to a three-sixty turn. While spinning she quickly took out her Glock 26 with the silencer on out of her gun holster and with perfect accuracy she pulled the trigger and letting the bullet pierce through the glass hitting the target.

_(She was spinning)_

She watched as the object outlined by the moon's light showed to be a GOL sniper and she could see the outline of a figure fall down from the window sill. And just before she landed back into Sasuke's arms she quickly hid away her gun again underneath her red strapless gown. As she returned to Sasuke's arms he raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled at him, "Kill confirmed."

He frowned slightly, he never liked the idea of her being a killer anyways, even if it was just to protect him. Sasuke sighed inwardly, "Sa_—_" suddenly he felt her flinch and at this his eyes narrowed and just before he was about to ask what's wrong he could hear the voice of Karin speaking into the ear piece, _"My Lord, get down!"_

_(And then she was dead.)  
_

Quickly bending down he caught the soft wind of a bullet flying past over his head. He stood up as soon as the bullet passed over him which lodged itself into the wall behind him and glanced around and noticed no one else had noticed anything which was a good sign, he did not come here to ruin a wedding. Narrowing his eyes he turned his attention to the girl in his arms whose face was getting extremely paler by the second.

Wait.

Pale?

Just as he noticed the sudden change of skin tone his nostrils was attack by the metal-like odor smell. Suddenly he felt a warm liquid dripping from his hand that was around Sakura's waist. And without even having to check he hissed, "Medic." and even though it was barely audible the trio caught the voice and took action.

Sasuke could hear the voice of the three of them, _"Get Tsunade from the main branch over here now!"_

_"We're going to need a distraction to take out the intruders."_

_"I have perfect sight of one of them but there's too many casualties."_

"Do not cause any problems for this wedding."

A quick reply of three people, _"Yes, My Lord."_

Sasuke immediately turned his attention back onto the girl in his arms as her bright emerald eyes seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer, "Sakura, stay with me."

She looked up at him and blinked slowly, "I'm not dying, but it just hurts like _hell._" At that Sasuke sighed in relief mentally but he showed the look of relief in his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk at the next words that came out of her mouth, "Where the hell is that son_—_"

_"Tsunade is two seconds away from your position my Lord."_

"_—_itch, I swear once I get my hands on him I will annihilate him to the point where he can only move his head."

_"Isn't that a bit uh," _Suigetsu gulphed, _"Cruel?"_

"Don't be talking about 'cruel' with me Suigetsu! He wrecked my DRESS. That_—_"

_"My Lord, please move Sakura to the side." _Tsunade's voice cut in. Without another word or thought Sasuke picked up Sakura and quickly moved towards the direction of the older women.

"_—_sshole better be ready to pay for this! I swear I'm going to make him suf_—_"

"My, my Sakura, your as loud as ever."

The pink haired girl pouted towards the older women, "He put a hole through my dress though! And the blood is making it look even worse!"

_"Honestly I'm surprised your not even in pain." _Karin's voice came through the ear piece.

"Not in pain? Of course I'm in pain! But it's like a paper cut pain, it doesn't hurt as much but still bleeds like there's no tomorrow!"

Suigetsu's chuckle was heard, _"I don't think this job would've been fun without Sakura complaining about every single person that wrecked something of hers."_

"The bullet's out."

"Thanks Tsunade, did you bring my baby?"

Sasuke sighed, he could never understand how_—_

"Yup, right here," Tsunade patted a larger case beside her.

Quickly snapping open the locks, Sakura took out her 'baby' which was her Steyr HS.50 and quickly reloading it before placing it down

_—_something so deadly could be called a 'baby'.

And closed one eye while the other one was looking through the scope, "Juugo, duck."

Said man immediately ducked as he could hear the quick speed of a flying bullet go over his head and hitting a small barely noticeable hole through the window.

"Karin, get Tsunade and protect her. Suigetsu and Juugo, come take Sasuke to safety. And Shikamaru, I know you can hear this, send a car and my Suzuki."

_"Understood."_

_"Troublesome, a car will be there in less than five seconds. Your Suzuki is already there."_

"Quick as always, Shikamaru." Sakura grinned while aiming and pulling the trigger at the same time to cover the five others.

_"What did you expect?"_

The expert sniper simply smiled before moving from her position and followed the five out though after a bit of running she glared at the dress, "Who chose my outfit again? This is too long for moving around in!" Without another thought she ripped the dress so it became from a long skirt to a mid-length one and she took her two high heel shoes and ripped off the heels turning them into flats.

_"Ino is going to kill you for that."_

"My life was more important!"

_"I liked that dress too."_

"I'll buy you one Karin!"

_"You better. Tsunade and Sasuke are safely in the car, get out of there now."_

"Understood." Quickly running to the door she found her custom made white Suzuki Nuda parked there in all it's glory. Sakura immediately jumped onto it and opened up the compartment that she specifically made the mechanics install for her and placed her sniper rifle a long with her Glock inside. The pink haired girl watched a car drove by and immediately pulled out and followed the car side by side.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't even know why you need body guards." Neji sighed as he followed Sasuke out of an alleyway.

"Hn." The Overlord loosened his tie around his neck.

Shikamaru yawned, "Obviously to have an excuse to keep a certain someone by his side."

Death glare.

"You know you could just ask, I mean you make it seem like your weak but we all know your not." Neji fixed the collar on his dress shirt.

Scowl.

"Our Lord is getting angry." Shikamaru simply stated as if saying the sky is blue.

"Shut up."

Behind them in the alleyway was a group of at least thirty men laying face flat on the floor badly wounded.

"H-he d-destroyed us b-by h-himself." one of them managed to choke out.

_Feared by all._

_Hated by many._

_Adored by some._

_Uchiha Sasuke, Overlord of Japan._

* * *

_' You're so hypnotizing ,  
Could you be the devil ,  
Could you be an angel ,  
Kiss Me, infect me with your love ,  
Fill me with your poison ,  
Take Me, wanna be a victim ,  
Ready for a b d u c t i o n '_

_**my d e m o n i c love **_


End file.
